While standards like MPEG-2 assume instantaneous decoding of video, real decoders are never instantaneous. Typical single channel real time decoders have been designed with a worst case frame decoding time of one frame period. Thus, for a single channel decoder designed for a rate of 30 frames per second, the decoding latency is considered to be 33.3 ms for the processed channel. Multiple channel decoders allow for decoding of different channels by the same decoder. The order in which the channels were received for decoding governs the decoding latency of each channel which can impact the display of the decoded pictures.